


Flour and Fluff

by otayuriistheliteralbest



Series: YOI Ship Bingo [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Otapliroy, Polyamory, Strip Tease, abuse of flour, jj and yuri are useless in the kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/otayuriistheliteralbest
Summary: Otabek comes home from a long day to find that the kitchen looks like a war zone, and his boyfriends are the culprits.





	Flour and Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from @kymbawee! Enjoy, my darling! <3 Thank you to Francowitch for beta'ing for me.

“I’m home!” Otabek called out as he walked in the front door. He heard a thump and shrieks of laughter coming from the kitchen and shook his head, grinning. He shucked his shoes at the entrance mat and padded silently down the hallway to the kitchen. Otabek peeked around the corner to see what chaos lay in store for him.

The kitchen was a  _ mess _ . Used measuring cups and bakeware covered the countertops, the oven was cooking something that smelled divine, and there was a layer of flour over  _ everything _ . Otabek didn’t see the men responsible for the disaster zone, though.

He snuck around the island in the center of the kitchen and heard snickering coming from the floor. He turned the corner of the island and almost tripped over the culprits.

“And just what is this?” Otabek asked, crossing his arms with one eyebrow raised, staring down at his boyfriends. Yuri was sprawled out on top of JJ, who scratched his flour-covered head with a grin. Yuri didn’t even bother to look ashamed.

“We wanted to surprise you with dinner,” Yuri supplied, propping himself up with his elbows on JJ’s chest.

“Well, you certainly surprised me,” Otabek told the blond, his lips pursed. It was taking all of his self control to keep from laughing. Where half of the bag of flour had landed on the counter, it was clear that the other half had exploded onto Yuri and JJ.

“I hope you both know that I’m not helping you clean this mess up,” Otabek said. Yuri rolled off of JJ to sit cross-legged on the tile floor and shook his long hair out. A cloud of flour fell to the ground around him, and he looked up at Otabek, pouting. JJ heaved himself up less gracefully and gave Otabek equally demanding puppy dog eyes.

“But Beks--” JJ started to protest.

“Nope, no, not happening,” he said, shaking his head. “You two made this mess, and you can clean it up on your own as well.”

Yuri sighed and glanced at JJ. “Fine. JJ, we’re not going to get Beka to budge. You know how he is.” He looked back up to their sparkling-clean boyfriend. “Could you at least help us up?”

He held out a hand to Otabek and JJ followed suit. Otabek sighed and scratched his head, then went to help the powder-covered men up from the floor. They grasped his hands and he only had a fraction of a second to see their shared look of mischief before they tugged on his arms and he fell in a pile of limbs, joining them on the floor with a sputtering gasp.

“What the--” He tried to say, coughing on the cloud of flour that had puffed up as he fell.

JJ and Yuri wrapped their flour-covered arms around Otabek from either side and gave him a giant kiss on each cheek. He made a noise of disgust and tried to shake them off, but it was too late; his black clothing was covered in a thick layer of flour.

“...why.” He said, lifting his head up to stare at the ceiling, resigned to his fate.

“If the two of us are covered in flour, obviously you need to be, too,” JJ said smugly.

Just then, the timer went off on the oven and Yuri jumped up from the floor to check on whatever it was they were making before the Flour Fiasco had occurred. The blond pulled out a baking sheet with a pie that smelled absolutely delicious. Otabek lifted himself from the floor and carefully wrapped his arms around Yuri’s waist, avoiding the hot pan.

“Mmmm, smells delicious. What is it?” He asked. He buried his face in Yuri’s hair, enjoying the feel of the other man in his arms.

“Turkey pot pie,” Yuri said distractedly. “But we can’t cut it open yet, it needs to cool down first or else the filling will run all over the place.” He set a clean dish towel over the pie and left it on the stove top to cool.

“Sounds like the perfect time for the two of you to clean up the kitchen while I go change,” Otabek told him. He squeezed and released his arms from Yuri’s waist and assessed the damage to his clothes. If he walked out of the kitchen to their bedroom, he would leave a trail of white powder in his wake…

Otabek tilted his head in thought and a wicked smirk spread across his face before he started to remove his cable knit sweater.

JJ was the first to notice.

“What are you doing, Beks?” He asked, finally standing up from the floor.

Otabek stared at JJ innocently as he removed his white t-shirt. Yuri turned from the oven to see what they were talking about, and his mouth dropped open.

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” he said. Otabek stared JJ down as he pulled the zipper down on his jeans, letting the fabric fall to the ground. “I can’t wear these in the apartment, I’ll get flour everywhere.”

By then, he was just wearing his socks and briefs. Otabek stepped out of the fabric that had pooled at his feet and said, “I’m going to take a shower. You two clean up in here while I’m gone.”

He turned and walked into the bedroom, both JJ and Yuri’s eyes glued to his ass as he sauntered away from them. A pair of briefs flew out of the bedroom into the kitchen, leaving JJ and Yuri scrambling to remove their clothes and join Otabek in the bedroom.

The trio ended up cleaning the kitchen together and reheating their pie for dinner... several hours later.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized after posting this that it completes my Otapliroy square for YOI ship bingo. That's exciting! :)


End file.
